Emmett Gets A Job
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Emmett gets a job and maccas. what will work be like? rated T because i know how disturbing things get at my work which this story is based on
1. Emmett and McDonalds

EmPOV

I finished the last question on the online survey thing to get a job at McDonalds when Alice burst through the door. "Emmett, please tell me you didn't apply for a job at McDonalds!" She screamed at me. I looked at her with a small smile on my face. "Do I get the job?" I asked her with a smirk. Her eyes glazed over then came back. "Yes," she said, pouting and leaving the room. I had a small celebration by myself as I watched the days go by.

It was my first day at work, I'd put on my work clothes and asked Carlisle for a lift. I kept constantly checking my bag to make sure I had my hat, apron and name badge. "Breathe Emmett. It isn't that bad!" Carlisle kept reassuring me. We made to to work too soon and I had another spazz attack. This time I breathed slowly, opened the car door, got out and watched my footing all the way to the employee door. I didn't want to do a Bella in front of my new work buddies. A manager opened the door with a smile before I could open, and I smiled meekly back at her. "You must be Emmett Cullen. I'm Bridgette, come this way and I'll show you to your trainer." The manager said. I followed her right to a big beefy (not as beefy as me) man who glanced at me and said "this way Cullen" and showed me to the locker room. "Leave your stuff here and bring your hat and badge, take off that jumper too." He told me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be learning much with this guy. I pulled off my jumper and put it in the bag, replacing my hat and badge. The hat fit snugly and I had lost my nerves so putting the badge on was fine. It would've been awkward if I'd accidently pricked myself and no blood came out. "I'm Rodger by the way," the beefy man said. "Hi Rodger," I said in my best Alice voice and he sneered at me. _Note to self, never do Alice impression to Rodger_ I made a mental note. He walked me to the fry station. "This is where fries, hash browns and apple pies are cooked. Obviously fries and hash browns aren't cooked at the same time. Fries come out of this machine, Frankie. You put the basket here like this, give it a big push, and leave it, fries come out into basket, take basket to oil, place them in the vat and press this button. Easy. At 2:30 left, it'll beep because you need to shake them. It also beeps when they're done, take the fries out and tip them into the salting area. Then do three m's of salt onto the fries. You need a large right now, so pop a large box, grab the fry scooper, mix the fries and salt, grab the box and pour the fries into the box. That's how you make fries. Now do this for a while. I have to go get your paperwork." Rodger explained everything really well. I was left on my own for about 10 minutes and I did my fries perfectly. Well that's what all the other people kept saying when they came to get fries. Rodger came back with the paperwork and said, "You need to sign this fries page. Just here," and he pointed to a line. I grabbed the pen he was holding and scribbled my name on the line.

It'd been half an hour of my first shift and I'd learnt how to make fries. I was getting bored with this. Rodger seemed to read my mind as he said; "now it's time to move onto learning how to cook apple pies. You grab this supply holder and take it to this bench. Open the frozen stock fridge, grab the frozen apple pies and place them one by one into the slots. When there is 8, take it over to the apple pie vat and put it down and press the button. You won't need to shake these because that's stupid. They'll be ready in 8 minutes. Go put the frozen apple pies back into the fridge," Rodger directed me. I was getting sick of him treating me like a retard. I put them back perfectly and went back to making fries. 8 minutes passed and Rodger said, "Emmett, there are apple pie boxes down by the white meat deep fryers, do you want to go grab them? They're above the bin." I nodded and walked down to the white meat deep fryers and grabbed 8 boxes. I turned to walk back when Rodger called out, "grab a set of gloves too," and I picked up a set before walking back down to Rodger. I put the gloves on and started popping the apple pie boxes, closing them on one side. When I'd done that, Rodger explained how to box apple pies. "To box them, pick them up, and place them in and close the box." I was so tempted to tell him that I wasn't a retard. I boxed all 8 with complete perfection and took them down to the apple pie warmer.

The rest of my shift went by with a breeze. Rodger showed me how to clock off, even though it was exactly the same as clocking on. I went back to the locker room and took off my hat and badge, then put my jumper on and placed my work gear back in the bag. I said goodbye to Rodger and to everyone else before leaving. Carlisle was waiting at a table for me, got himself up, nodded towards me and walked out to the car with me following. Once we were settled in the car and were driving on the road to home Carlisle asked, "How was your first day at work?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "It was alright. Although my trainer kept talking to me as if I was a complete retard or something. It was so annoying!" Carlisle didn't want me to rant so left me to my thoughts. We were home in no time and my family wanted to hear my whole first day at work. We gathered around the table and I began my story...

**A/N: this was sorta how my actual first day at Maccas went. Although I wasn't treated like much of a retard and I didn't learn how to make apple pies haha. And my trainer was actually a girl called Mel. And I don't have a manager called Bridgette. I hope you like this. I'll update with things that actually happen at work. I have ideas already because they're quite funny. One happened near the start of when I started working, the other happened today well it started yesterday, I just managed to bring it back today LOL. Please review and lemme know if you like this =]**


	2. Alice and McDonalds

**APOV**

I sat anxiously in the car behind Carlisle's on my way to work. I'd talked over with Rosalie and Edward to see if it'd be a good idea to get a job at McDonalds with Emmett to keep an eye on him. He didn't know this yet and we both started at the same time today. I'd lied and said I'd worked at a McDonalds before so I could skip training, and ended up spending my time following some guy at a different McDonalds last night, learning how to do everything. Esme parked 2 cars away from Carlisle and we watched to see that Emmett went in without noticing us. I glanced at Carlisles car and he nodded to let me know I was safe.

As I stepped out of the car in my dorky blue uniform, I skipped my way into the building. I walked through the employee entrance and found my way to the locker room. Emmett was in there taking off his over-shirt and putting his badge on crooked and his hat on. I had no time to think and before I knew it, I was face to face with my older brother. "What the heck are you doing here Alice!" he screeched quietly. "Look. Rosalie and Edward both told me it'd be smart if I worked here too so I could keep an eye on you okay?" I replied and pushed my way into the locker room. I took off my sweater and folded it carefully into my bag. My bag was packed and I sauntered through all the objects, attempting to find my badge and hat. Once I had located them, I pulled them out and placed them on as carefully and straight as possible.

Emmett had clocked on and was already at work sorting out a draw, counting it to make sure there was $200 exact in there. I rolled on the balls of my feet waiting for a manager to notice me. Emmett finished counting his drawer and a manager handed him her card and told him to go set up at register 12. The tiny office room was empty now besides the manager sitting at the desk. She looked up to see me standing awkwardly, awaiting my tasks for the shift. "Alice Cullen?" she asked questioningly. "Yes. That's me!" I grinned back at her. "You're on fries today. It said that you've worked at McDonalds before? So you wont need any help today?" she questioned back. _Uh Oh_ I thought to myself. "Yup. I should be fine!" I said so fake that even I didn't believe myself. She grunted and nodded at me before going back to texting whoever she was texting.

I floated over to the fry station and tried to recap everything I'd watched the guy do. _Pick up fry catcher thingy. Grab fry box or bag. Place at the end of the fry catcher. Shake to fill bag. _ I did this and in no time I'd filled the fry rack with 3 bags/boxes of each size of fries. I grinned proudly until I noticed I had no fries in the fry holder. The vats had 4 empty baskets to cook the fries in hanging above. I gripped the handles of 2 of them and placed them in the fry dropper part of Frankii. The fries dropped into the baskets and they became too heavy to carry both. When I realized it would be smart to carry one at a time, a crowd had started to gather. _Oh No..._ I grimaced as I realized I was going to need to work better.

I was about 2 hours into my 3 hour shift when the manager came by to check on me. She noticed I was struggling and asked, "I thought you said you'd worked at McDonalds before." I flicked my head around to face her and replied, "Well I'm a bit out of practice. I haven't worked there in a while and I'm slowly remembering all the tricks." She raised an eyebrow towards me then looked out at the crowd then back at the fries. "How about I help. I'll package the fries, you cook the fries." I thought over the proposal she offered me then nodded. I thought it'd be better to get help then to keep people waiting on their fries.

Near the end of my shift, Frankii needed to be filled. "Uhm, where are the fries kept to fill Frankii?" I asked solemnly to the manager. "Out back in the freezer. It's the second big door in the store area." She replied. I said a few words of thanks before rushing out back to the freezer. I stepped inside and was greeted by a big gust of cool air. It took me about 5 minutes to find the fries and to notice I was too short to reach the higher up boxes. I stepped up high onto other tall boxes and before long, I was face to face with the fries. I grabbed a box and placed it behind me on another stack of boxes. I continued to do this until I was at the bottom again.

I'd filled Frankii and the crowd had died down before I glanced at the time. _4pm. Thank goodness! I don't know how much of this torture I can handle!_ I thought to myself. "Excuse me, I finish now. Is it possible that I could clock off now?" I asked as sweetly as I could to the manager. "Yeah sure. Take your brother with you." She replied rather rudely. I twisted around to leave and almost collided with Emmett. "meet me outside Alice. I just need to count my draw and we can go." He said as he stepped around me.

Not too long after I left, Emmett came out and waited with me for Carlisle or Esme to pick us up. They didn't take long and I explained to Carlisle how tedious this job thing is. I never understood how people could work in fast food places. It's gross!

**A/N: I'm sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated this! I've had sooo many great ideas spinning in my head for this story. This one was the main thing I wanted to incorporate. At my work, I'm rather short and the short jokes wont work on Emmett too well xD so having Alice get a job too helps me incorporate the short jokes.**

**If you could all do me a biiiig favour, could you PLEASE go read my Big Brother story (specially the last chapter) then vote in my poll who you want eliminated on my page, then you will get virtual cookies for eternity! Or a chance to help me write a chapter of a story of mine of your choice (this is only for FF members. Sorry my lovely anonymous readers. I love you all too =]) it's just it's a hung vote right now and only 2 people have voted. I voted for the anonymous reviewer who voted off someone. Meaning I put my vote as who they chose. Well if you could do that, I'll love you forever =]**

**Anyways, enjoy your update! You might not get another one in a loooooooooooong time. I'm in school atm and need to focus on my studies and stuff. Well enjoy!**


End file.
